1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire resistant glass partition having at least one field formed of a pane of fireproof glass which is equipped with fittings for fastening and/or closing elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire resistant glass partitions have in the past been designed in such a way that a sash was built of metal profiles into which a pane of fireproof glass was inserted and held by appropriate glass holding strips. By appropriate cover of a fire resistant material on the faces of the metal profiles facing into a room, the required fire resistance was then realized also for the region of the metal profiles. This technique was employed for stationary glass partitions, glass partitions equipped with glass doors, as well as for fire resistant glass doors alone. Accordingly, the term "glass partition" in the sense of the present invention includes a simple fire resistant door which is formed by a single field of fireproof glass as well as multi-field stationary glass partitions with and without doors. Such glass partitions have been found to be satisfactory, but do not quite meet modern architectural requirements with respect to large-area glass partitions.
Glass partitions of normal construction and employing so-called safety glass are known to be constructed in such a way that the glass panes are fixed as self-supporting components in the wall, floor and ceiling region. Adjacent glass panes are connected with one another by a thin permanently elastic silicone putty joint. Any fittings that might be required, particularly in the door region, for door strips, locks and handles, are fastened in such a way that the glass pane is provided with holes and the fittings are fixed by through-going screws and clamping plates that rest on both sides. Even if fireproof glasses are employed, a glass partition of such a design does not meet the requirements placed on it as a fire resistant partition.